The Love That Bring Peace
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: Bagaimana caranya menyatukan kerajaan Montague dan D'Capulet? Bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan Sasuke?


The Love That Bring Peace

Cast: Sasuke Uchiha, Namikaze Naruto (female) dll

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Warning

Ini cerita ide teman saya tapi saya kembangkan agar ceritanya lebih terlihat alurnya dan mungkin cerita ini banyak kesalahan atau bahasa yang tidak dimengerti dan banyak Typo.

Cerita ini awalnya dibuat Herfani Setiadi terus karna saya kurang puas dengan ceritanya ya saya Re-write.

Aiko datang dengan cerita baru nih...maaf belum bisa lanjut yang The Power of Naruto, jadi sebagai gantinya Aiko buat yang ini dan buat yang The Power of Naruto akan Aiko update seminggu kedepan kalau ngak ada halangan

Story start...

.

.

.

.

.

Pada zama dahulu kala ada 2 kerajaan yang selalu berperang karena kekuasaan, dan banyak kesalah pahaman sehingga perang tak terelakan, banyak yang kehilangan nyawa, keluarga yang terpisah hingga seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya karena perang.

Kerajaan pertama bernama Montague, kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang angkuh, tegas dan pemberani tetapi juga haus akan kekuasaan bernama Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha memiliki seorang anak bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang hampir mempunyai sifat seperti ayahnya tapi juga memiliki rasa suka akan kedamaian seperti ibunya dan berpikir suatu saat nanti dia akan membawa negeri yang akan dipimpinya dengan penuh kedamaian tanpa adanya peperangan.

Kerajaan kedua bernama D'Capulet, kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat baik hati, ramah, bijak dan suka damai, dan disukai rakyatnya bernama Namikaze Minato, dia sudah beberapa kali berusaha membuat kedamaian dengan kerajaan Montague tetapi gagal.

Namikaze Minato mempunyai seorang putri yang cantik dan manis tak tertandingi bernama Naruto Namikaze dia mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti sang ayah dan memiliki sifat hyperaktif seperti ibunya. Kecantikanya sangat terkenal hingga kekerajaan lain, banyak pangeran yang ingin mempersunting dia tetapi selalu ditolak dengan alasan tidak mempunyai rasa sayang dan cinta, hal ini juga disyukuri sang ayah yang masih belum sanggup kehilangan putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

#Kerajaan Montague

"Yang mulia, pangeran Sasuke kabur lagi!" ucap seorang pengawal raja

"Cari dia dan bawa kehadapanku!" perintah angkuh sang raja

"Baik Yang Mulia" segera saja pengawal tadi pergi mencari sang pangeran.

.

.

.

#Kerajaan D'Capulet

"Ayah, Naru ijin berjalan-jalan kesekitar taman bunga kedekat bukit ya?" Ijin Naruto pada ayahnya

"Tapi kamu harus berhati-hati dan harus bersama pengawal!" perintah sang Raja

"Tidak mau, Naru mau sendiri!" Bantah Naruto

"Kalai begitu bawa Neji saja bersamamu!" ucap sang ibu

"Baiklah" Naruto segera pergi yang diikuti pengawal pribadinya bernama Hyuga Neji

.

.

.

#In Hill of Flower

"Indahnya" Naruto duduk bersimpuh di sebuah pohon dipinggiran bukit dan dipenuhi banyak bunga indah dan didampingi Neji disamping Naruto.

WUISHHH...

"KYAAA...Neji saputangan kesayanganku diterbangkan angin!" Naruto berteriak dengan paniknya

"Biar saya ambilkan" Neji berlari mengejar sapu tangan itu

"Aku akan menunggumu!" Ucap Naruto

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Hill of Flower yang terkenal indah tenyata memeng benar" Sasuke sekarang berada di Hill of Flower di perbatasaan kerajaan D'Capulet

Sasuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bunga-bunga yang harum diiringi angin yang sejuk

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang perempuan pada Sasuke

"Aku hanya orang lewat dan ingin melihat Hill of Flower yang sesungguhnya" Balas Sasuke

"Begitu ya! Berarti kita sama!" ucap perempuan itu

"Siapa namamu? Aku Sasuke" ucap Sasuke

"Aku Naruto salam kenal" ucap perempuan bernama Naruto dengan senyum manis

"Mau kah kau berjalan-jalan kesekitar kota didekat sini bersamaku? Aku belum tau jalan" ucap Sasuke

"Aku juga belum tau jalan! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama saja?" tawar Naruto

"Tentu" balas Sasuke

.

.

.

Desa kecil bernama Ame itu sangat ramai dan banyak pengunjung.

Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba berbagai makanan serta bersantai ditaman ditengah desa, hingga hari menjelang pentang mereka mau kembali ke Hill of Flower tapi tepat ditengah jalan datang 10 orang prajurit berpakaian khas Montague

"Pangeran, cepat pulang! Anda ditunggu raja" Ucap seorang prajurit

"Nanti saja!" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau seorang pangeran?" Tanya Naruto

"Putri Naruto anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji yang membawa beberapa prajurit dibelakanya

"Kau mendapatkan sapu tanganku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau seorang putri?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini putri!" Neji menyerahkan sapu tangan Naruto

"Arigatou Neji" Neji dibalas dengan senyum Naruto

"Naruto, apa benar kau seorang putri?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hemmm...Prajurit disana ada prajurit musuh!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah para prajurit Montague

"Lindungi putri!" perintah Neji

"Neji aku akan kabur dan kau kutunggu didekat rumah pohon itu!" perintah Naruto dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut berlari.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari kemudian berhenti didepan rumah pohon

Mereka saling pandang kemudian

"Hahahha..."

"Hahahha..." tawa mereka berdua

"Kau seorang pangeran dari Montague?" tanya Naruto

"Dan kau putri dari D'Capulet?" tanya Sasuke

"Benar" ucap mereka berdua...

"Tapi sayang kerajaan kita terus berperang hingga tidak pernah mencapai kedamaian dan kerajaan kita tidak pernah akur barang sebentar saja tetapi ayah dulu ingin menghentikan semua ini tapi selalu ditolak" ucap lesu Naruto

"Kau benar, ayahku selalu suka berperang dan haus akan kekuasaan, Makanya saat aku naik tahta nanti aku ingin membuat perdamaian agar tidak ada lagi yang namanya peperangan dan kesedihan!" ucap Sasuke

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto heran

"Heemm...Bagaimana kalau kita berdua menikah dan kemudian kedua kerajaan kita akan berdamai?" tanya Sasuke dengan modus

"Menarik, dan semoga berhasil" balas Naruto dengan polos tanpa menyadari kemodusan Sasuke

"Kau menerimanya?" Sasuke menyeringai karna dapat menikahi orang yang dicintainya saat pandangan pertama

"Ya! Jika itu demi perdamaian!" Jawab Naruto mantap

"Nanti akan kita laksanakan" Balas Sasuke

"Suke, aku pergi dulu prajurit dan pengawal pribadiku sudah datang!" ucap Naruto

"Ya, dan kita akan bertemu kembali!" Balas Sasuke

.

.

.

.

#Skippp skippp skippp

"Yang mulia sesuatu telah terjadi pada Iruka-sama!" ucap seorang pengawal pada Minato atau Raja

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap sang Raja

"Iruka-sama telah dibunuh orang seorang prajurit dari kerajaan Montague" ucap sang pengawal

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA MEREKA INGINKAN! APA MEREKA KEMBALI MENGINGINKAN PERANG DENGAN MENCOBA MEMBUNUH ADIKKU!" murka sang raja saat mengetahui orang yang dianggap adik olehnya telah dibunuh

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan Iruka-sama, para prajurit Montague menyamar dan akhirnya membunuh Iruka-sama!" jelas sang pengawal.

"Bersiap untuk perang dan kibarkan bendera Montague serta nyatakan perang segera pada kerajaan Montague karna mereka telah menyatakan perang dan mereka akan menanggung semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan!" Perintah Minato

.

.

.

"TIDAKKK...PAMANNNNN IRUKAAA JANGAN TINGGALKAN NARU!" teriakan sang putri terdengar pilu dikerajaan D'Capulet karena sang putri kehilangan sosok sang paman kesayangan dan sekarang sang paman akan dikuburkan dengan layak dan yang tersisa hanyalah tangisan orang-orang yang sayang padanya begitu juga para rakyat yang kehilangan figure baik hati dan ramah ikut bersedih.

.

.

.

"Naruto berhentilah menangis, jika kamu terus begini paman Iruka tidak akan tenang disana jadi tersenyum dan berusaha menerima semua dengan hati lapang sayang" ucap Kushina sang ratu pada putrinya

"Hiks...hiks...kaa-san hiks...kenapa hiks... harus paman Iruka? Hiks...hiks..." tangisan Naruto terdengar begitu pilu..

.

.

Berita tentang kesedihan sang putri Naruto menyebar luas hingga banyak orang yang datang untuk menghiburnya tetapi sang putri tetap bersedih dan terus bersedih setiap harinya.

Berita ini bahkan terdengar sampai kekerajaan Montague membuat Sang raja Fugaku Uchiha sangat senang tetapi sang pangeran yang mendengar berita itu ikut bersedih dan bersalah karena kerajaanyalah yang menyebabkan sang putri sedih.

.

.

.

#The battle between Montague and D'Capulet

Mereka terus saja beperang tanpa mengenal waktu dan lelah.

"Fugaku berani sekali kau membunuh adikku!" Dengan Geraman Minato menyerang Fugaku dengan pedangnya

"Hahahha...bagaimana dengan hadihmu menarik bukan!" Fugaku menangkis serang Minato

Mereka terus bertarung hingga...

#In Naruto place

"_**Mereka berperang lagi ini semua karena kematian paman tetapi apa dengan perang semua akan menjadi damai? Apa dengan perang semua masalah akan selesai. Aku tau paman akan sedih jika melihatku seperti ini! Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihan ini walau sudah kukeluarkan berhari-hari air mata ini tapi tetap saja air mata ini keluar kesedihan ini terus bersarang dalam hatiku...mungkin aku harus berhenti menangis dan mulai menerima keadaan ini dengan dada lapang dan mulai menerima keadaan dan menyimpan kesedihan ini dan akan mengenang paman dan sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah perdamaian kedua kerajaan ini dan juga ayah yang sedang bertempur dimedan perang" **_ pikir Naruto

"Oh iya benar juga bukanya Sasuke akan mengajakku menikah demi mendamaikan kedua kerajaan? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinyaa dimedan perang sekaligus menghentika perang ini" Ucap Naruto, segera saja dia berganti pakaian dan memperbaiki pakaianya.

"In Sasuke place

_**"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekatang? Aku merasa sangat buruk untuknya karena kerajaankulah yang membunuh paman tersayangnya dan lagi sudah lebih seminggu dia bersedih dikerajaanya! Dan sekarang kedua kerajaan sedang berperang! Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku menghentikan perang dan menciptakan perdamaian dan aku akan menyatakan lamaran pada orang yang kucinta dalam sekali pandang wahai bidadariku Naruto" **_pikir Sasuke dan segera saja dia berganti pakaian kemudian pergi.

#In middle of battle

"HENTIKANNNN!" teriakan terdengar dari kedua kerajaan sontak saja 2raja yang bertarung menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menengok kearah belakang dan melihat putra/putri mereka sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Naruto/Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan.

"Ingin menciptakan kedamaian!" ucap mereka berdua.

"APA?" kejut Minato dan Fugaku

"Jangan bermain-main dengan ucapanmu Uchiha muda" desis Fugaku

"Tujuanmu sangan mulia Naru! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Minato bangga

"Ayah, hentikan semua ini karena aku akan menikahi putri Naruto!" ucapan Sasuke membuat semua orang terkejut

"JAGA UCAPANMU SASUKE!" teriak Fugaku

"ITU BENAR AYAH! AKU AKAN MENIKAHI NARUTO DAN MENCIPTAKAN PERDAMAIAN DAN MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA PEPERANGAN BODOH INI!" balas Sasuke

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCIPTAKAN PERDAMAIAN KARENA PERDAMAIAN INI HANYA KHAYALAN!" teriak Fugaku

"KAU SALAH FUGAKU, PERDAMAIAN ITU ADA DAN KALAU KITA MENJAGANYA KITA BISA MERASAKAN PERDAMAIAN ITU!" teriak Minato yang kesabaranya habis

"APA YANG DAPAT KITA LAKUKAN UNTUK PERDAMAIAN ITU HANYA OMONG KOSONG PADA WAKTUNYA NANTI KERAJAAN KITA AKAN KEMBALI BERPERANG!" balas Fugaku

"ITU SALAH, DENGAN MENIKAHKAN AKU DENGAN SASUKE KAMI AKAN MEMBANGUN SEBUAH ISTANA DITENGAH KERAJAAN DAN MENJADIKAN SATU KEDUA KERAJAAN SEHINGGA TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG NAMANYA PERANG!" Naruto ikut berteriak dan membuat mereka semua terdiam karena idenya.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto!" ucap Minato

"Begitu juga denganku!" ucap Sasuke

"Aku...heemm...aku...baik aku setuju!" akhirnya Fugaku setuju dengan Ide perdamaian ini.

.

.

.

.

#Skipppp

Sebuah istana yang sangat indah terbangun ditengah-tengah kerjaan Montague dan D'Capulet kerajaan yang berlambang pedang dan bunga matahari yang bernama D'CapuletMontague.

Kerajaan yang dibangun oleh Sasuke dan Naruto setelah menikah terlihat sangat indah dan menawan hati, kerajaan tersebut sangat ceria dan terbuka dan ramah, mereka telah dikarunia seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan serta manis bernama Menma Uchiha Namikaze berwajah sangat mirip Sasuke bermata biru seperti Naruto.

"Ayah, ibu!" teriak Menma sambil berlari mendatangi kedua orang tuanya

"Ada apa sayang?" Balas Naruto

"Ayo kita ke Hill of Flower!" ucap Manma

"Memangnya Menma mau apa kesana?" tanya Sasuke

"Menma ingin ketemu jodoh Menma disana seperti ayah dan ibu!" Ucapan Menma membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali mengigat masa-masa mereka saat baru bertemu

"Hahaha...Menmakan masih kecil!" jawab Naruto

"Biarin, yang penting Menma bisa ketemu terlebih dulu" ucap Menma dengan semangat

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" Sasuke menggendong Menma dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan menggandeng Naruto dan membawa mereka ke Hill of Flower tempat dimana mereka bertemu.

THE END

Please Riview...

Gomen kalau tidak bagus...


End file.
